Carbombya (Birth of Krakozhia)
, | language_other = | religion = | religion_other = | ethnic_group = Carbombyans, , | ethnic_other = | regime = Presidential republican federation of city-states | governing_body = | royal_house = | royal_house_title = | HoStitle = President | HoSname = | CoGtitle = Vice President | CoGname = | area = 200 sq km | water_area = | population = est. 1,213,680 | est_date = 1 January 2013 | ind_from = the | ind_date = 1 January 2013 | ind_rec = 27 January 2013 | annex_to = | annex_date = | currency = | timezone = | summer_time = | Internet TLD = .cb | calling_code = | organizations = , }} The Socialist Democratic Federated Republic of Carbombya (Arabic: جاربامبيياه, Garbambiyah) is a federation of city-states in , bordered by to the north and east, to the south, and the to the west. Its surface area amounts to about 200 square kilometres, mostly desert flatlands with a few oases scattered in between. The population is estimated at 1,000,000, most of which is centered in the capital city of , which is also Carbombya's largest city. Carbombya was part of in the 19th century, and first made moves for independence after was asked by the United Nations to decolonize the area. During the war between , , and the in 1975, local strongman used the opportunity to declare the independence of the , with him as President-for-Life, among his other titles. After Fakkadi's death in 2008, the moved in to fill the power gap, renaming the country the and trying to restore its nascent, oil-driven economy under . During the night of 1 January 2013, a group of young Carbombyan officers from various services, under , overthrew the CTC and re-erected the Socialist Democratic Federated Republic of Carbombya, declaring that their country must return to the ideals of Abdul Fakkadi. This coup resulted in the country being suspended from the , although the suspension has now been lifted following AU-officiated elections which saw Cabulovowino elected president by a huge margin. History The Carbombyan people first appeared in the area of modern-day Carbombya and northern Mauritania around 100 A.D., according to archaeological evidence uncovered in one of the oldest parts of Carbombya City. The Carbombyans were mostly former nomads who established a small community near a natural harbor facing the Atlantic and settled down to become fishermen and camel merchants, which would eventually become Carbombya City. By 500 A.D., many Berbers, Bafours, and Serers had moved into Shuul Gihaarbbaambbiyyehh (the ancient name for Carbombya City) and interbred with the population, and the Carbombyans were known for the very hardy camels that they bred, which were capable of withstanding even the strongest sandstorms. The Carbombyans were converted to Islam in 750, during the Umayyad Caliphate's greatest extent. The first stable Carbombyan state dates back to at least 1175, when declared himself caliph of the (Carbombyan: Khhiilliffitt Duuruduu-samall d'ift Gihaarbbaambbiyyehh). With the growing threat of opportunist Sahrawi kingdoms trying to expand their respective territories, the Carbombyans needed a strong leader to defend and lead them through the tough times. Over an eight-hundred-year period, the Caliphate fought against numerous enemies, with varying results. It defeated and conquered the , incorporating its territories, and soundly beat up the armies of the , which finally surrendered and allowed itself to be absorbed into Carbombya. Spanish occupation Spanish forces moved into the area that is now Western Sahara in 1884, when it was awarded the coastal part of the territory by the . Caliph of Carbombya immediately waged war on the Spanish, but his forces were decisively beaten in the Fifth Battle of Al Jawal, and Yuusuuf was killed in the battle. His son and successor, , decided to amass his remaining forces in the city of Chah Rajawhm, and he rallied support from Carbombya's neighboring tribes and vassals. He had amassed an army of 17,000 men by the time the Spanish arrived with an equally large army of 10,000 men to evict them. The result was the Seventh Battle of Chah Rajawhm, which led to the routing of the Carbombyan army following Caliph Wraafiijq's death by Spanish sniper. His brother, , surrendered the entire territory of the caliphate to the Spanish upon hearing word that they were marching for Carbombya City. With the Caliphate of Carbombya occupied, Spain set about reorganizing the land into the Territory of Carbomia. Independence efforts In 1956, when Morocco gained its independence and laid claims on the territory of Western Sahara, , reportedly the last living descendant of the caliphs of Carbombya, sent a letter to King warning him that Carbombya was not and never will become part of Morocco. Meanwhile, Spanish authorities were hard-pressed to deal with constant riots in Carbombya City once it was announced that the United Nations had agreed to add Western Sahara, and by extension Carbombya, to the list of territories to be decolonized. In the 1970s, Shemagrabahntye amassed a small but loyal following when he openly declared his intentions to gain Carbombya's independence by force and reestablish the former glory of the Caliphate. An attempted assassination by suspected pro-Spanish and pro-Moroccan elements only served to galvanize his growing power. Finally, in 1975, while Spain, Morocco, and Mauritania were negotiating what would become the , Shemagrabahntye rallied his followers to attack the Spanish government institutions in Carbombya City, Al Jawal, and Chah Rajawhm, and gave them yellow flags with white circles in the middle, the old war flag of the Caliphate. When his followers reported by radio that they had successfully captured their objectives, Shemagrabahntye declared the independence of the , with him as the new Caliph. Two weeks following the establishment of the new Caliphate, on August 27, 1975, members of the Caliphate Army opened fire on the Caliph's reviewing stand, killing him and nine members of the royal advisory council. , commander of the Caliphate Army, took control of the country and renamed it the , declaring that "the time of caliphates is long gone, and that it is the time for republics to rise from the ashes of the old time!" Abdul Fakkadi and the Socialist Democratic Federated Republic Abdul Fakkadi ruled the Socialist Democratic Federated Republic with a firm hand. Carbombya's application for admission into the United Nations was accepted in 1980, five years after it was first put forth, and only on the condition that UN troops will be stationed in the country to watch over the transition back to democracy. However, in 1984, Fakkadi demanded the removal of all UN forces in his country, declaring that he would rather not become a member of the UN if he couldn't run Carbombya the way he thought it should be run. It was also in 1984 that Fakkadi dropped all pretenses of being a responsible president and became a dictator. A year later, he was secretly diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia and was suffering from the early stages of dementia. When he purchased fighter aircraft from Libya in 1988, Fakkadi was convinced that some of the fighters he acquired were really American robots disguised as aircraft, and whose mission was to depose him. By 2005, Fakkadi's mind had deteriorated to the point that he could no longer function as the president of Carbombya. Before his mind totally deteriorated, he managed to appoint Abdullah Sulaiman, a general in the Carbombyan Army, as the "Regent-President" of Carbombya. Sulaiman held that role until 2008, when Fakkadi finally passed away after a nighttime stroke. The Carbombyan Transitional Council Also see #Carbombyan resettlement of Lagouira (Birth of Krakozhia) Category:Birth of Krakozhia Category:Nations (Birth of Krakozhia) Category:Carbombya (Birth of Krakozhia)